Don't Blame Me
by xoILuvCloudox
Summary: You are a daddy! Come back... I want your baby to grow up with a father! I waited for you. For the letter that made me devastated. Your gone. Dead. But, now that I realize it. I don't believe it and now I will find out for myself. Full sum inside! Zid/Gar
1. Why Now?

**A/N:**_ Heyy! It's me again XD I have indeed made a new STORY! WOOT! So physced of the plot line! It's soo cute! I bet all of you are excited too:P lol. Well, its sad then happy then mad all the diff emotions a story needs! LOL. So have fun reading this new story about FF9 and Enjoy Byes xox (P.S: Gimme REVIEWS!...plzz :( lolz. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own FF9 personally If I did I would be playing it. Or playing with Zidanes tail! EEEEK TAIL! monkeyy. Ok im good. :D_

_  
_Chapter 1.

_**Don't Blame Me**_

_Why Now?_

**Zidanes POV**

I lay there. Looking at my wife's face and thinking about what just happened last night. The lust for each other was over my head. Totally out of control. I looked at her soft closed face. As she breathed on my face. She is now Queen and me King ruling it for a few weeks now. But, how am I going to tell her. When I just gave her what she wanted for years, just last night. I felt so stupid and guilty. She is my Queen my love of my life and now I have to leave her. Now. It's not going to be fair. She will be devastated. Maybe hit me...Yikes. I don't want to hurt her in any way! I just...have to go for a few days. Some unfinished business I have to deal with as the King of Alexandria. I clenched my teeth in hate.

"_Why do I have to leave her? What if she gets hurt? Or needs me but im not there!"_

I thought to myself as I stared at the ceiling. I looked out the window all across Alexandria the sun just coming up. I knew I would have to tell her and have to real soon.

I got up out of bed, seeing my beautiful Garnet still in the bed sound asleep. I tiptoed to the closet and grabbed some boxers. After I put them on. I headed into the kitchen feeling a cold breeze from the big balcony window. So many memories in this place. That just happened a few years ago.

"_Zidane the thief!" _I thought to myself then chuckled.

I made some eggs to warm my body up since I had no shirt on, just boxers. So the stove kept some heat as I put in some toast and flipping my hair back to make it spike up. I was finishing up the eggs when I turned to see Garnet. I jumped a foot in the air as I saw her presence. She is always so quiet when she wakes up and scares the hell out of me! She stood there trying to wake up but her eyes just drooped over, as she was about to fall. I grabbed her just as she was going to hit her head on the tile floor. She looked at me like it was old times. That look I feel in love with.

"Sorry Zidane! I guess last night took more energy out of me than I thought!" She laughed as I held her tiny body. She was wearing her bra and underwear. But other than that she was most likely naked. Well so was I! We both laughed and I helped her up. I stared at her, like examining her features and her gorgeous body. I got out of my gaze when I smelled burnt toast! I turned around to black smoke coming out of the toaster. I yelled and ran over to grab the toast out. Yep, burnt to a crisp. I laughed and unplugged the toaster so it could chill down.

I went back over to the eggs as I felt a hand on my waist going up my stomach to my chest. Feeling her bare skin against my back as she kissed the back of my shoulder. I knew she didn't want attention she just loved me so much to touch me everywhere! And I let her because she was my wife. But, something wasn't right.

I put the breakfast on the table as I heard her in the bathroom. She has been in there for awhile now probley around ten minutes. It scared me. I put our late breakfast on the table as I ran to the bathroom. I opened the door and stood there looking at Garnet throwing up in the toilet. Over and over the same sound gagging. I gulped down hard seeing her sick face all pale and tired. I couldn't just stand there. I ran over to bend down as she talked.

"Zidane..." She said as she threw up again.

I didn't know what to do. Maybe she was...my eyes grew big. In less than twenty minutes we were leaving to go to the hospital. Leaving our breakfast as I ran her to the hospital putting clothes on her and me of course. Getting into my car trying to remember this moment if it was true. I drove really fast seeing my Garnet throwing up in a bucket since we had no toilet! I parked and got her out bridal style and ran her to the hospital. The doctors ran to me wanting to know what was wrong. But when they saw her face, they knew.

It was now one hour later as I sat on a chair with my head low and my hands clasped together. Not knowing if she would be ok. Not knowing what was going on in there. I bit my lip as a doctor came out to stand in front of me. Looking satisfied I stood up. He took his clip-bored and read out my name.

"Zidane Tribal?" He asked looking up from his clip-bored to see my scared face. But I nodded.

"Well then you can go see your wife. But, she is very weak but gathering strength rather quickly. So be careful. Oh, and congratulations!" He said as he walked down the hall way smiling.

"_What? Congratulations? For what!" _I said asking myself as I stepped into the hospital room seeing my wife laying there, looking into my eyes. I went over and sat down holding her hand. I felt bad.

"Zidane. I got some news.." She said as she sat up with my help.

"And what news is that?" I asked looking at her face go tense.

"Well..." She started but chocked. "I-I'm..." She looked down. I knew what she was going to say and I didn't want to hear it...not now! Not when I have to leave her! I felt so guilty I lowered my head from her gaze. Then the word came out like it was a sword stabbing my stomach.

"Zidane, Im pregnant..." Garnet said smiling, I smiled back trying not to give away the news that quick. I knew I had to talk next. My eyes went big with excitement.

"Im so happy Garnet! A baby, my baby that's great!" I bent over to give her a big hug. She needed that. But, what she needed most now was...me.

After about two hours of doctors coming in and out checking on her baby and seeing if it would be ok. I didn't know how they could do that since it was just conceived. But, whatever they got to do, they do! I laughed as I was driving her back home rubbing her tummy with one hand as I drove into Alexandria, with the sun shining. I brought her upstairs to see everyone had a surprise party for us. I couldn't believe it. Everyone was there. All of them looked different in a way.

Garnet smiled as she told Eiko and Freya about her experience. While I talked to Vivi and Steiner. We had presents and cake. And some baby presents. Honestly, I thought this was a little fast but when I saw some of the stuff the guilt was coming back to me. I had to snap out of it I was going to become a dad. And to me that was the best news in the world. I thought where all our other friends were. But, they were probley settling down with families of their own. Our friends, some family members, guards everywhere, the works.

We were King and Queen and of course the news will spread over Alexandria and we will have alot of parties and presents and congrats! It was fun but every time I looked at Garnet she was so excited and happy! She was going to be a mother I can't blame her. But, she can blame me because I have to leave her.

After a few hours of partying I had her to myself. All alone on the day I knew I would become a daddy in nine months. Its not like it scared me, it horrified me! I was scared for the baby, for Garnet...Even for me! I have to get my head on straight I'm the King! Everyone is counting on me and I don't want to let them down. I was in the kitchen cleaning up as she was resting in the bedroom. Me thinking to myself how I'm going to tell her. Tell her I have to leave her and the baby.****

A/N: _Awee :( From here Its most likely sad! Sowie guys! But, heck it gets good! xD So don't go frowning! lol. Hope you liked it! Give me a review of how you did! Chappie 2 coming soon:P Byees! xox _


	2. What have I done?

**A/N: **_Hey everybody sowwie it's been awhile and I was having writers block. Hmph. lol, hate that. But, anyways. Here's a new update for ya! So Enjoyy! and gimme reviews of how u like it D byeez._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own FF9. I do not own FF9. I do not own FF9. I think u get the picture. lol._

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Don't Blame Me**_

_What have I done..._

**Garnet's POV**

As I watched my husband in the kitchen I got to thinking of how great a father he would be. He would always be there for this baby because I knew he wanted it. He _wanted_ to be a father...And I'd be there every step of the way. I didn't know how my Zidane handled kids. But, if he/she comes out with a tail or something. I'm not going to be very impressed. I laughed to myself thinking if he/she came out with something even worse. But, I'd still love my baby, no matter what.

I felt my tummy. Still looks like my tummy not even a little bump. But, I felt as If I knew what this baby would do for the world. And it would change the hearts of many people. I really couldn't believe _I _was pregnant. And the first time as well. It just, seemed so easy. Easy enough to make it seem unreal. We were starting a life. A family, And this baby will be King or Queen in our place. But, for now it will be our little Prince or Princess. I didn't know what gender Zidane wanted. Any would be fine for me. But, seemed to me he wanted...a daughter.

I thought to myself as I layed on the king sized bed as I tilted my head to watch the man that meant the world to me. God, If I could describe words of how much I loved him, there would be none. I smiled at the thought of us in the near future. Telling all our people that there was going to be a new revolution to Alexandria. A new baby that will follow my footsteps. I could hear the cheering ringing in my ear. But, then stopped and I went wide-eyed.

I jumped out of bed and slid across the hardwood floor to the kitchen I walked towards my husband as he turned around smiling. I smiled back. I needed to ask him something.

"Hey, hunny. Uhm I wanted to ask you something." I smiled bigger this time. He stepped forward and grabbed me from behind.

"And what's that?" He shifted his hands so they were around my waist. I giggled.

"Well, I was just thinking about our baby and I thought to myself. What are we going to name it?" I looked up at him.

"Oh, wow. Good question. We'll have to make up two names huh." He laughed as he grabbed me tighter. I made a confusing face as he dropped his smile and looked away. Something wasn't right...I could feel it.

"What's wrong hunny?" I asked pulling my fingers through his hair. He looked back at me and smirked.

"Nothing...It's nothing don't worry about it." He turned around and stirred the macaroni on the stove. I sat on a chair by the kitchen table.

"Well, I love the name Rain for a girl. What name do you like for a boy?" I asked changing the subject.

"Erm...I like Denzel." He said focusing on the mac-and-cheese. I smiled.

"I love that name. So, Rain and Denzel. We'll have to remember those!" I said writing them down. I pushed it aside as Zidane placed the macaroni on the table. I began to eat when he spoke.

"So, baby. Where is going to be the baby's room?" He put a spoon full of noodles in his mouth.

"Well, I was thinking I don't want her/him to get lost so it's probley going to sleep with us for awhile." I said grabbing his hand. But, he pulled it away. I was starting to get mad, I mean what the hell is wrong with him? He's fine then he acts like he's guilty. I looked down as I thought to myself. Zidane figured I was mad. And he knew I should be. When I finished eating I grabbed our plates and put them in the sink. I started cleaning when he touched my shoulder.

"Baby, let me do that. You go rest..." He turned me around. I glared at him.

"I don't need any rest hunny. I've slept good for the past few nights with my baby. So, I'm absolutely fine.." I turned back around and wiped down the counters. He pushed his hands a little up my blouse to place them on my hips. A shiver went down my spine. And he knew exactly how to make me feel just perfect. He moved his hands so they went around my small belly. He chuckled.

"This belly won't be so small in a few months." He smiled. I smiled to.

"I know..." I looked anxious. "Zidane, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said turning me around while his hands were pushing on my hipbones.

"You have to promise me you'll love this baby even if it comes out deformed or has problems. And be a great daddy at any costs. And...another thing.." I paused. I could see his eyes go worried.

"You have to promise me...you will never leave this baby. Be, the dad you dreamed of. And never go away." I sensed tension in the air as I saw him clench his teeth.

"I promise..." he said.

"Good, now I'm heading into town to grab some things alright?" I said heading to the door. And opened it to see my maid and butler saying good-morning.

"Okay. Be back soon." He said as he waved. I shut the door and walked down the stairs of my beautiful castle to open the front doors. I was ready to face my people.

* * *

**Zidanes POV **

As I watched her close the door. I hit my fists on the wall.

_Why did I just do that? WHY did I promise her I'd never leave this baby...when I know I have to._

I was pacing around the living room thinking of a way to tell her. To see her heart rip in pieces wasn't me at all. I loved my Garnet and I love this baby. But, what I have to do for the safety of my people isn't just something I choose. I _have_ to do it. I wish she could understand. But, she's the one having the baby, like give her some slack. But, the more I kept it away from her the more it hurt me. I've never kept anything away from Garnet. And I know what I have to do. When she comes back I will tell her...Cause it might be to late already. Oh, I hope she hasn't found out. She would be devastated. And I don't even know how long either. I just, have to go. But, I'll come back, to see my baby grow up in front of my eyes. And see my wife smile at me while she shines in the sun. I've never seen a more beautiful woman in all my life. I'd never part from her. No in a million years. But, now wasn't a time to chat and think to myself. I have to act fast. And tell her I'm leaving...

* * *

**1 hour later.**

I sat on the couch feeling my hands sweat from frustration and guilt. I breathed in and out lots of times but, it seemed to not work for me. I felt like such a ass when Garnet reached for my hand and I took it back. Just, the way she looks at me makes me go weak at the knees. And I had to because the closer I got to her the more worse I felt. I had my head in my hands when I heard the front door close shut. I looked up to see Garnet put the bags of food on the counter and grab her stomach. I got up fast to pick her up gently and place her on our bed. She smiled at me.

"No, hunny I have to go put that food away." I said trying to get up. But got stopped.

"Nah-uh, You're staying right here. I'll do that.." I gulped down air and headed back into the kitchen. When I was done putting all of it away. I was heading back into the bedroom when I looked at a picture frame with me and Garnet in it. I didn't cry but I felt my soul being ripped out of me. Her smile in that picture made think she was a angel. And such a long time ago as well. I wonder what the others would say to me about going away...They would all probley hate me. But, thank god most of them don't live here. Only Steiner does and my boys at the bar. I remembered back around two years ago we were traveling the world to find the answers we never found. The memories struck back to me like it was only yesterday. Now, we were all settled in starting our new peaceful lives. Instead of wars and fights. And we were all still the best of friends. But, hardly see each other very much anymore. I sighed and put the picture back and headed back into the room. Garnet looked at me like she was a pale porcelain doll. But, I ignored that fact and sat down beside her. I looked straight into her eyes and didn't move a muscle. I looked down and spoke.

"Do you remember when we first met?...I totally fell in love with you." I sighed.

"You **were **the _Zidane Tribal_. The _thief_ I was always afraid of. But, then realized what a man you were. And that's when I knew you were the one." She giggled.

"You did? How?" I asked wondering.

"Well, I saw how you always put me first. And was protective around me even if there were no threats." She said sitting up and layed her head on my shoulder.

"Really..." I said sarcastically. I turned around and kissed her gently on the lips till she pulled away.

"You know I've never thought you would be hiding something from me...until today." She looked straight into my eyes like piercing needles. I couldn't talk instead I looked away knowing I would have to tell her soon. She continued.

"I feel as if you _are_ hiding something and I want to know what it is!" She pulled me closer. I tensed up as I swallowed hard. She paused then spoke.

"Why can't you tell me? I know you've been acting weird it's a little obvious!" She said getting mad. "If you don't want this baby then why did you have sex with me in the first place!" She got up from the bed and yelled.

"LOOK AT ME! for god sakes Zidane...what has gotten into you?" She started to walk away when I snapped myself back in reality and jumped up and grabbed her. She squirmed.

"Let me go Zidane! Why, why, why!" She got louder. I didn't know what to do. I _did_ want this baby. I want _my_ wife. I _love her _so damn much. And I ran away like a coward. I turned her around and grabbed her hands. She was breathing hard as if she didn't want to be around me. And I didn't blame her.

"Look, baby...There's something I have to-" I got interrupted.

"DON'T 'LOOK BABY ME' What have I done to deserve a husband that keeps everything locked up inside and can't tell his wife one simple thing! Where's our trust Zidane? What happened to us..." She shook her head and looked down.

"Stop it, just stop and let me go!" She squirmed again trying to get away from me was the best thing she could think of. I knew this was the time to tell her. And I wasn't ready to...I wasn't ready to see the look on her face when I said the words. But, it had to happen and it had to happen **now**. I closed my eyes and grabbed her in a hug and said.

"Baby, I would never hurt you in any way. I love you too much. And this baby is going to be just fine here with you." He shut his eyes knowing what he just said brung tears to Garnet's eyes.

"A-Are you leaving me?" She stuttered. And started to cry. Her knees gave out but I caught her. She sniffed and layed they're looking up at me. I saw hate, anger and confusion. And I _never _wanted any of this to happen I wanted to stay with my wife and baby for the rest of my life. But, this **had** to be done. And there was no stopping a King with his duties. I sat looking at her thinking of what to say. Just a few words that would tell her I had to wouldn't come up. I wiped tears from her eyes and brung her closer to my chest.

"I have to go. For the duties of a King. I have some un-finished business I have to settle with. And I'll be back before you know it...I promised remember." I looked to my right to see all the baby presents we still haven't unwrapped yet. Then Garnet spoke.

"You can't leave me. YOU CAN'T! I _need_ you! I _need_ you here for the baby! For our people! Why didn't you tell me earlier before I got pregnant huh?" She got up wiped the tears away and started to get mad. I got up and sat on the bed. I deserved to be yelled at. I kept it from her so I know I deserved every thing she threw at me. She shook her head in disbelief

"And guess what. Now we have a baby! And this baby WILL grow up with a father, a father that will be around! Be around to see it sing and dance. and hold it and play with it. And tell the treasures of Alexandria..." She began to cry again. I've never felt so guilty in my life. I wanted to go up to her and hold her tight. But, I knew she wouldn't like that. Not now. I felt like a stupid father who didn't care bout what's in front of him. But, I did. I _really_ did. She screamed and ran to the bathroom. Slammed the door shut and I could hear her slide down from the other side of the door crying even more. I shook my head in seeing what I did was wrong. Very wrong. But, I had to and I hope she will understand. I got up and grabbed my secret stash of money and weapons. I looked at the bathroom then grabbed a white piece of paper and a ink pen. I wrote.

* * *

_**My Garnet,**_

_**I'm so sorry I have to do this. But, I have no choice. This is for my people and you won't miss me at all. I will be back before you know it. And I will see my baby grow up and follow in our footsteps. I'm going to miss you and the baby so much. And I love you both to pieces. I hope you understand this baby. And don't miss me that much. Alright? I'll come home to be a daddy that I dreamt of being. And I'll think of you both along the way. But, whatever you do...Do not come after me. I need to do this alone and I never wanted to hurt you and the baby. I miss you already. **_

_**Love, Zidane.**_

* * *

When I finished the letter I put it on the kitchen table with some white roses that Garnet loves so much. I smiled at the flowers and looked around my castle one more. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the door. I wanted to try and talk to her more. But, it would only hurt her worse. I heard her sobbing and I started to tear up. I never wanted to hurt her. Not even a little bit. But, this I didn't bring upon myself. I would be back soon. I headed out the front door and down the long steps around the castle. I heard footsteps a little behind me and I saw Garnet. Stand at the top of the stairs as I grabbed the front handles of the huge golden doors. I smiled once more to see one more tear fall down her face. Then I took a deep breath and opened the big doors with a big bang and saw the city and towns I _thought _I would see again.

**A/N: **_Whoa! That was intense! Sorry for that guys :( But, I hoped u liked it a little! lol. It might seem Zidane is a arrogant idiot but, he's doing what's best for his country. ehehe. lol. Don't go hatin Zidane now! lmao. R&R pwease! And my next update will be around May. thank-yooh for reading :) _


End file.
